Reaching Out for Heaven
by Procastinator
Summary: Terra has a choice to leap to heaven or perish in the underworld. Naturally, she wants to go to heaven, but at a price. Her task is to unite Raven and Beast Boy together, something she didn't expect. Something she hates.
1. I Don\'t Want to Remember

**Reaching Out For Heaven**

Wazzuppeeps?

Lookie here! My 4th ficcy! Woot!

This is about Terra. Let's get one thing straight: I HATE TERRA. But I'm actually writting a fic about her. BUT! The couple here is BBRae, NOT BBTerra. So no like, then leave.

Terra is the main character here, but the main couple here is BBRae.

It's all in Terra's point of view.

**This fic is made to end all the pairing wars out there.**

**

* * *

I Don't Want to Remember**

_"Terra's power! It's triggered a volcano!"_

_"Big enough to take out the whole city! And way too big to stop!"_

_"We have to get out of here!"_

Uh huh...

_"Terra! Come on, let's go!"_

_"I have to stay."_

_"No!"_

I see...

_"I'm the only one who can stop it."_

_"Please, Terra, you can't! It's too late!"_

_"It's never too late."_

Here comes the corny hug...

_"You were the best friend I ever had."_

Yeah, run away. All of you freaks run before the lava roasts your asses.

But...

_"AAAAAARGHHH!"_

I can't see anything. I can't feel anything. What was wrong?

The only thing I can remember... it was horrible... I don't want to remember. I wish it would all wash away. I don't even live.

Wait! If I'm not living, why am I still thinking?

But the only thing I can see is black... black here, black there, black everywhere! And I can't move. And I can't breathe. But breathing doesn't seem necessary to me anymore.

Is this what it feels to be dead?

Am I in heaven or in hell?

All these questions seem to tug my mind. If I'm dead, what am I doing here? How long was I here?

A day?

A week?

A month?

A year?

Forever...?

This... this terrible memory won't leave my mind. It keeps replaying every thing, every time, that I practically memorized it all. First comes these people talking about a volcano, and then running away, and then someone telling me to run with them. But I didn't. Why didn't I? Then I could've been living right now.

And then... I screamed. And then I died. And then I'm here, all alone.

That memmory keeps playing like a movie again and again and again... and now, I'm sick of it all. I wish it will all go away. I wish it never happened. I know what happenend, nut I don't want to remember.

Huh?

Wait a minute...

What's that?

Hmmm...

Why all of a sudden that there's a big, bright light? This while light is penetrating the darkness beside me.

Oh no, I'm being sucked in! Aaah! Help! I don't want to be sucked in! If only I could move!

Woah!

Huh?

The next thing I see is that... I'm in court of some sort. There's a judge in front of me, and behind me are about hundreds of different people. One one side of the room was a man, and the other side was a scary looking imp.

Funny thing is, they all have wings and a halo. But that scary looking man... he has horns and bat-like wings. And his skin is red.

Where am I?

"Today's case is on Terra's pick on the next afterlife. Will she stay here in Heaven, or go down to Hell?"

Shit. I **_am_** in court.

* * *

There goes the first chapter. Tell me what you huys think! 


	2. The Task

**Reaching Out for Heaven**

Thanks for the ideas and critiszm!

**This fic is made to end all the pairing wars out there.**

* * *

**The Task**

Shit. I **_am_** in court.

"Terra," the judge asked. "Please take the seat next to Rorek." He pointed to the angel at the side. I hesitating, then found myself walking towards him and taking the seat. This, Rorek, has shimmering silver hair and icy blue eyes. He was very handsome.

"This court is now in session." He slammed down the hammer, and it's bang enchosed through the hall.

"So, any negative notes on Terra?" The judge asked the red horned man.

"Yes," he said in a hoarse voice. "Terra has killed many innocents with her destructive powers. For example, she created earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and land slides."

"They were by accident!" I screamed at him. It was followed by many gasps.

"Silence!" The judge hammered. "Terra," He pointed at me. "You have the right to remain quiet. Please continue."

"She has also betrayed her dearest friends, by passing on secrets and vital information to their worst enemy. And then she gets beat up, and comes running back to them. She also tried to kill them."

I fidgeted furiously. My powers - how could I have forgotten?

"That's is all, your honour."

"Thank you. Now, Rorek, any positive notes on Terra's life?"

"Yes, your honour. Even though Terra was the cause of many disasters, but she has also redeemed herself by sacrifice. She was mislead."

Thank you! Finally, someone who is on my side! In your face, you monster! Ha!

"How does one sacrifice make up for all the innocents she has killed? She was bad for her whole friggin' life, betaying people and running back to them like a dog. Other people are punished by little things, and yet Terra gets the easy way out. I demand justice!"

Oh crap. I'm back down again.

"Terra, would you want to say something?"

"Yes. Ahem... I never meant to do bad. I only wanted to do good with my curse..."

"I see. But, sadly, you have done more mad than good..." The judge trailed off. "And you must be punished. So... you'll have to take your trials in Hell." The red demon smirked.

"No!" I yelped out of fear. "Please don't! I don't wanna go to Hell! Give me another chance!"

"Begging for chances and earning a chance are two completely different things."

"But... but I just need one more chance! Please! I can totally take one anything you want me to do!"

"I'm sorry. There is no choice."I tried to say something, but he hushed me. "This is final."The hammer started to fall and was about to pound on the desk. So this is it. I will be drawn down to Hell. In a way, I kind of think I deserve it. But... could Hell be too harsh?

"Wait, your honour!" Rorek called. My hopes just rised. Could my "lawyer" help me out here? "Perhaps we could give Terra, **'The Task**'? Then we shall truely see where she belongs."

More gasps appeared from the audience. I rolled my eyes. What is this, "The Task"? I bet it's just something that I have to retrive, like in video games. Bleh, nonetheless, I will succeed.

The judge seems to be thinking. I looked around. This hall... this court hall, is huge. Bigger than anything I've seen. It's too high that I can barely see the ceiling. And the people with halos and wings behind me... there were a lot of them.

Then I look at myself. I am in bandages, for some reason, with metal armour. The metal was burnts and scarred, and the bandages are ripping away. My hair was messy, and there are two radios attached to my head. Wow, this must be the clothes I was in before I died. You know, I have a really bad sense of fasion, that's for sure.

"Very well." The judge said in a low voice. I jumped. I think I was in my own little world, and just snapped back. "Terra Markov will be assigned to a task."

More gasps from the peanut gallery were heard.

"Heed my words, you fail this task, it's direct Hell for you."

I nodded, but goddamnit! Can he just hurry up and answer!

A pile of papers appeared out of no where and landed on the judge's desk. He scanned through it all as if he had photographic memmory. After a few minutes, he announced again.

"Terra Markov," he said in a clear voice. "You are assigned to couple up Beast Boy with Raven, and you have one year to do so."

... okay... this is terrifying...

"Did you just say, 'couple up Beast Boy with Raven'?" I asked out of fear.

"Affrimative."

WWWWHHHAAAT! Couple up Beast Boy with Raven! I take that back - this won't be easy! This will be too fucking difficult for me! Beast Boy, a commedian green vegetarian, with the ice queen? This is unimaginable! Impossible! Out of the question!

Wait a minute! Beast Boy... wasn't he my boyfriend?

And Raven... Raven...

_"Hel-lo? Does the word decoy mean anything to you? We had to find some way to coaxyou cowards out of hiding." _

_"Terra."_

_"Raven."_

_"Traitor!"_

_"Witch!"_

_"You know Raven, I never like you."_

_"I didn't even wanted to know you! You may have fooled the others, but I always knew that you were a liar."_

_"Oh, really? Is that why you let me live in your house, and steal all your secrets and?"_

_"**SHUT UP**!"_

_"You'renot getting mad, are you, Rae? Oh, better be careful. Beast Boy told me all about your temper tantrums"_

_"Anger is pointless. My emotions are under control."_

_"Nyah, nyah, nyah. 'Anger is pointless'. And you're calling ME a liar?"_

_"Come on, Raven. What stings the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team? That everybody liked me better than you?"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"Or was it that, deep inside, you reallybelieved that I was your friend...?"_

_"Ggggr!I trusted you! We trusted you! We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!"_

_"**Who's in control now**?"_

Oh... My... God...

I was such a bitch! I can remeber it all now. The voice in my head... _"Finish her."_ ... _"You know her weakness. Exploit it."_ Oh lord, why did I listen to it all?

"Well, do you accept?"

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality. "Err... uh, yeah. I accept."

"Good. See you in one year." He slammed the hammer one last time, and dissapeared. One by one, everybody dissapeared. Only Rorek and I were left. Well, and that ugly looking devil.

He came up to me and looked into my eyes.

"You will drown in Hell." He said angrilly. His voice was accomplanied by an eerie echo.

"No I won't! I'll unite Beast Boy and Raven together!"

"No, you will not." He smirked and turned away, and a portal appeared out of nowhere. Ghostly lights of purple and red swirled around it, and fire was burning through it. I could hear screams. Was that the portal to Hell? Before he jumped in, he said clearly, "Besides, Raven will never forgive you."

That last line paralyzed me.

* * *

Well, there goes the second chapter.

One thing good about exam week is that : I KNOW WHAT I GOT! 94 percent! Woot! Celebration!


	3. Ghost Through Gate

**Reaching Out for Heaven**

RAHHHH!

**_SCHOOL'S OVER, AND YET THE COMPUTER DIED ON ME MULTIPLE TIMES, ALL BECAUSE MY FUCKING COUSIN GAVEIT A VIRUS! DAMN HIM TO THE BOTTOMLESS PITS OF HELL!_**

Anyways, sorry 'bout that. Add the virus thingy to the "I went camping" thing.

Well, enjoy, while I axe my cousin's head off.

Oh yeah, AstaOmega11, your question is answered here.

**This fic is made to end all the pairing wars out there.**

* * *

**Ghost Through Gate**

"Good. See you in one year." He slammed the hammer one last time, and dissapeared. One by one, everybody dissapeared. Only Rorek and I were left. Well, and that ugly looking devil.

He came up to me and looked into my eyes.

"You will drown in Hell." He said angrilly. His voice was accomplanied by an eerie echo.

"No I won't! I'll unite Beast Boy and Raven together!"

"No, you will not." He smirked and turned away, and a portal appeared out of nowhere. Ghostly lights of purple and red swirled around it, and fire was burning through it. I could hear screams. Was that the portal to Hell? Before he jumped in, he said clearly, "Besides, Raven will never forgive you."

That last line paralyzed me.

Sure, I've been a jerk towards Raven - but she'll forgive me, right? After all, we are friends...

Screw that, we **were** friends. I tried killing her. Of course she'll never forget that experience.

And how I treated Beast Boy... these flashbacks replay inside my head.

_Hope you're not expecting a good bye kiss._

_Terra, you can't..._

_Watch me._

_Teerrraaaa...!_

This memmory pains me.

I sighed. Perhaps this won't be so easy. No, this is probably impossible.

"Well Terra, we should make our leave now."

I jolted around. Heh, I have forgotten that Rorek was behind me. Well, to my surprise, he hadn't even left yet.

"I have to take you to our gateway."

"Gateway, you say?"

"Yes, towards to gateway to the world."

He turned around and motioned his hand to follow. I instinctly did so, right behind me. We were walking on golden floor, through a grand hallway that seemed to never end.

"Rorek?"

"..." He said nothing.I assumed that he was listening.

"What's your story?"

"My story?"

"Yeah, what did you do in your past life?"

Rorek seemed uncomfortable at this point. I wondered why, and my curiousity got me to ask more questions.

"Like, what were you before you died?"

"I-I-I..."

I waited for an answer. Then he stopped walking, and look shamelessly at the floor, with sadness in his eyes.

"I can't remember."

My eyes widenend. I couldn't remember what I did either! What an uncomfortable situation.

"I can only see glimpes of what my life was like, and ever since then, those glimpes seemed to have... faded away."

"D-Did you go through the same procedure as I?"

"Erm... no actually."

I was silent. So was this more than a memmory loss?

"You see... as days pass, more of my memmory seems to dissapear. Quite frankly, I don't even know who I am, other than my name."

"I understand."

"Heaven and Hell both serve one purpose, though."

"Oh?" Rorek seemed to have caught my interest. "What are the similarities?"

"They both hold the world of the dead. And being dead, we must be reborn into the living. That's the only thing left for us. Heaven and Hell both help us reborn, both in a painful sort of way. You see, us dead souls have something holding us back to be reborn... and that is our memmory. Somethinng in our memmory, whether it is revenge, love, betrayal, family, hatred... those must be erased before starting off pure. In order to get rid of them, out memmory must be gone."

Wow, that was deep. I can't really say anything...

"I'm sorry Rorek. I never knew."

"Yes, so you should savour yout memmory as they last."

"How long have you been in Heaven?"

"About a thousand years."

"I see..."

"Well, we should just talk, you are wasting your time. Every second counts."

We continued to walk thowards the hall. But when I saw the gate, I was truely amazed.

This gate, or what it seems like a giant doorway, was huge! And it was made of pure gold! Wow! This has to be about a hundred times taller than Titans Tower! I can't even see where it begins and where it ends. Amazing! The architecture! The design! Everything is truely outstanding here.

As I hang my mouth open in front of the soor, Rorek and a guard, I think, were talking. It was about a moment's later Rorek spoke to me again.

"The gate is ready. You may start your task." He turned to fly away, but I grabbed his hand.

"Wait! I need to know something!"

"Hn?"

"Will I be human again after I pass the door?"

"...? Do you wish to go to Hell?"

"Huh?"

"If you were to become a human again in that world, you will never fulfill your work. Beast Boy will probably go after you again, thus breaking Raven's heart. And after the year is up, when you die once more, how would Raven ever forgive Beast Boy after he left her behind for you? Raven's hatred toward you will dug deeper, and that thin line of love and hate will split, letting Raven loathe the one man she used to love."

"Are you saying that Raven returns the feelings to Beast Boy?"

"Maybe, maybe not. This is your task, Terra. You decide what is right and wrong."

I let go of his hand. Rorek winked. I blushed.

"Good luck Terra."

With that advice, he vanished. I blinked in bewilderment.

Behind me, the golden door opened, releasing a white light. I took one step closer, and instead of just walking inside, I closed my eyes and jumped.

* * *

It's safe to say now that jumping through a towering gate, isn't so bad at all. 

Aah! But I landed in the middle of the street! And that car is driving towards me! There's no time to run, I'm done for again!

I ducked, but nothing happened. The same thing happened to me when a truck passed by. It seems as though it went through me, instead of killing me.

I guess I'm some sort of... ghost?

Another thing I noticed is that I'm floating. My feet aren't touching the floor, and yet, I can't fly. I reached out my hand to a nearby pebble, but it seems that my powers are gone too, because it didn't budge. But if I want to go somewhere, I just get there. Geez. How akward.

My clothing seemed to have changed too. I'm wearing a grey and black shirt, brown boots and gloves, and jeans shorts. Pretty much what I wore when I first met the Titans...

When I first met the Titans...

_What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?_

_I'm Robin. We're the -_

_Teen Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra, and you're... Cyborg, Raven, Starfire... and..._

_Boy Beast! ... uh, I mean, Bass Boot! ... No!_

_Beast Boy?_

_Ah!_

_Dude! He's hilarious! _

_Hilarious? Me? Really?_

Yeah. Those were the good days.

Looking high, I could see the tip of Titans Tower in the distance. I walk, or float, towards the building. I noticed that I can also pass through objects, like how I pass through buildings and houses.

When I finally got to my destination, I stopped. The entrance to Titans Tower. I can't believe it. It's been, like, forever since I ever landed on their doorsteps.

Well, here it goes.

I walk through the door, and then the security alarms blared and sirens rung. Wow, that's how high-tech this place is... Cyborg's mechinery is first-rate. It can even detect ghosts, like me!

All five Titans seem to show out of no where. And all five of them look different.

And I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

Well, there goes the third chap. 

Sorry it took this long to update, my apologizes.

And another thing, to Terra lovers who are reading this story and are telling me how I'm wrong and it's like this and not like that... FUCK OFF. This is a fanfic, not a reality show. This is written in my point of view, and if you can't acceptother people's opinion, make your own fanfic.If you have a problem with this story, why the hell are reading it in the first place! I even put a warning at the beginning, and it's your fault for not listening.

And to the people who are enjoying my story, thank you for your support.


	4. In the Future

**Reaching Out for Heaven**

More people seemed to have ignored reviewing my story than to complain about my issues. But just to tell you all, that I appreciate all your love and support, this is pretty much my war. But I will ignore those people in the future, just as most people suggested. Thank you for your kind words, they all touched me.

Like I said to Terra lovers, if you don't like BBRae, becuase I **DID** say it's the main couple here, **_GO AWAY_**. Especially to **You Suck and get a job, both annoymous reviewers. **

And to **raven is powerfull, I actually do mind if you use my idea**. I appreciate you asking instead of stealing it, but I do mind if you used this... idea. I'm sorry.

* * *

**In the Future**

Well, here it goes.

I walk through the door, and then the security alarms blared and sirens rung. Wow, that's how high-tech this place is... Cyborg's mechinery is first-rate. It can even detect ghosts, like me!

All five Titans seem to show out of no where. And all five of them look different.

And I couldn't believe my eyes.

The Teen Titans... they're not the Teen Titans anymore.

More like, the "**Mature Titans".**

They look older. Hotter. Taller.

How many years have passed while I was dead? Not that much, but maybe about a few years?

Robin looks different. His hair wasn't spiky no more, in fact, it's shoulder length. Who would've thought the hair gel lover would actually grow his hair? He still has that mask, and the same outfit without the sleeves. His green tights show off his sexy legs, that's for sure. And he's grown much taller. He's taller than Cyborg now, actually.

Cyborg has grown much older, but his machinery didn't change. But his neon blue armour has faded a bit. He looks the same, but his face has grown.

Starfire's red hair has grown all the way to her knees. She's grown a bit taller than Cyborg, but shorter than Robin. Her emerald eyes shone more brightly than ever. It seems as though she has curled her hair a bit aswell. And her outfit changed aswell. Her gloves turned into wristbands, her skirt turned into skorts, and the colour was bright purple. Her boots were shorter too.

Beast Boy...

He's changed aswell.

He's grown very tall, about the height of Starfire and Cyborg. His outfit changed into a tight purple shirt, showing off his muscular arms. He also wore baggy black jeans. He still has the same kind of gloves and boots. His face has matured a lot too. His eyes were deep, and his elf-like ears look like spears. His tooth that usually hung out was back in place, and his hair is a lot like the teen Robin - spiky and clean.

And I could've fainted when I saw Raven.

She looks almost enlightened, like the Buddha. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and her amethyst hair has grown a bit longer. Her red chakra looked like an expensive ruby. Her still dark blue cloak looked like raven's wings in the wind. But she wasn't wearing the leotard no more. She still has that turtle neck, but her shirt ends at her shoulders, giving her off arm free, which was covered in high gloves.Her belt was stillthere, and she now wore black shorts. Her shoes are the same aswell.

And me?

They look older, but I'm stuck in time, and will not grow older.

I can't help it: I'm jealous.Raven looks... beautiful? No, like a goddess. No wonder Beast boy likes her.

Why then? Why? Why did I die! It's not fair! I was supposed to be the one with Beast Boy, not Raven! No! This is all wrong!

I felt a ghostly tear fall from my cheek, where it splashed onto the floor. All the Titans seemed to be talking about why the alarm went when no one was here, but Raven was strangely looking towards me.

Could she see me?

* * *

LOL, there goes it. 

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Feeling, Date, Jealousy

**Reaching Out for Heaven**

There's 2 parts where only Beast Boy and Cyborg are involed, and that part is not Terra's point of view.

* * *

**Feeling, Date, Jealousy**

All the Titans seemed to be talking about why the alarm went when no one was here, but Raven was strangely looking towards me.

Could she see me?

Raven stretched her hands further to try and feel something. I stepped back. Raven continued to walk forward. I had the sick urge to turn back and run.

"Raven? What are you doing?"

Raven's determined eyes changed into a confused ones, dropped her arm to her side and looked at the Titans.

"Um... nothing..."

"That didn't seem nothing to me."

"I just thought... nevermind. It's only my eyes playing tricks on me."

"Okay... but that was a false alarm."

"I know."

They continued to talk some more.

They don't seem to know that I was here, well, maybe except Raven. She seems to think that something was here: me. but she doesn't know it's me.

I can't help but wonder... If Raven can't see me, could she feel my presence? I would probably say yes, considering her demonic herritage, and her power of the 'soul self'.

Then all five of them went back to their buisness. Beast Boy and Cyborg went back to play gamestation, Starfire wentto feed this maggot mutant worm whom she calls, "Silkie", Robin went back training, and Raven went to her room. Out of curiosity, I followed her.

0000000

"Yo! You can't do that!"

"I can, I will, and I'm gonna win!"

"Oh yeah you little grass stain? Beat this!"

"Dude! You think a little nitro will do the trick? Hi-YA!"

"Nooo! You crashed my car! How'd you do that?"

"That, my mechanical friend, is for me to know, and for you to NEVER EVER find out."

"Yeah! Well I'm going to way!"

"Yes way!"

"Not if I beat you first!"

"No fair! You got the head start - AND you turned into a cheetah!"

"Rawr!"

Thr green cheetah and half machine ran into Cyborg's room, where they were fighting for the computer. Eventually they both gave up, and decided to share.

"Dude?"

"Yeah?"

"When did we startto share?"

"... wanna fight again?"

"No thanks, I'm tired."

They both got millions of different cheatcodes to play against each other, but then Cyborg asked a question.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you like Raven and - "

"DUDE! Not so loud!"

Beast Boy covered Cyborg's mouth and hunched into a corner.

"But the whole team knows already!"

"WHHHAT!"

"Except Raven, of course."

"Great..." Beast Boy smacked his forehead. "Did you tell?"

"No, actually, you're showing them hints off like fireworks."

"Hints!"

"Flirting."

"What!"

"But don't worry. If love was red, then Raven would be colourblind." reassured Cyborg to his best friend. Beast Boy groaned. "Anyways, you know your... "date" with Raven is today, right?"

"TODAY! What day is it!"

"July 15 - "

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT! HOW COULD'VE I FORGOTTEN?" Beast Boy leaped up and panicked. "Aaah! What am I gonna wear! Where'sher present! Where arethe flowers!"

Cyborg chuckled.

000000

Raven lighted candles to illuminate her room. She took off her cloak and placed on her bed.

I sighed, and walked towards her, slowly. But in the process, one of her statues wobbled and fell, crashing on the floor.

Raven jolted, and sent a zap of power towards me. The black aura of power went through me, and yet, it stung me and sparked. Raven gasped.

"Who are you?"

Busted!

"Who are you?" She said again... if she's trying to make me talk, it ain't happening. I fell silent.

"I'm warning you, if you do not wish to reveal yourself, I will have to do so painfully."

I immediately ran out of the room.

0000000

"What are you laughing about! I going on a date with the most 'off-limit' girl in the universe! She'll skin me alive if I act like a fool!"

"You idiot!" Cyborg continued to laugh. "I knew you'd forget, so I did all the preparations for you already!"

"Huh?"

Cyborg opened a door behind his wall, something Beast Boy never saw before. Inside, was a black suit still concealed in plastic, red roses wrapped in a black ribbon, and a black box - with nothing inside.

"I figured that, well, you know, since it's your date, you get the present. Sorry buddy."

"Sorry? Are you mad? You just saved my life Cyborg! Thanks a lot man!" Beast Boy leaped on top of Cyborg, turned into a bear, and gave him a hug.

"Woah! You shouldn't hug me! Remember that your girl is Raven!"

Beast Boy turned back into a human.

"Thank you thank you thankyou Cyborg! I owe you, BIG TIME!"

"Eh, no prob. Now, get ready! Ieven changedmy T-Car into a T-Limo, so you'll ride in first-class!"

"Thanks alot pal! You did so much for me... so that's why you won't let anyone see the T-Car, right?"

"No duh! Now, you only have about an hour to buy her the present! Hurry up before sen set!"

"You're right! Thanks a lot man!"

"Your welcome."

0000000

Beast Boy ran out of Cyborg's room and into his room. I passed by, and followed him. He went rumaging under his bed, and found a yellow box. He opened it, and there was a bundle of money. I bet over a billion! I never knew he was filthy rich! Wow!

He then opened a large photo album with a black raven across it. Thousands of pictures of Raven were in in: Raven fighting, meditating, eating, sleeping - but Beast Boy pulled out one picture. Raven smiling.

"For luck." He kissed the picture, and then put it back into his album.

He straped the box onto his back, turned into an eagle, and flew out the window.

I stood there, wishing I didn't see that. And I'm jealous.

He never did that for me when we were close. He never took pictures of me and put it into a personal album like that. He never put so much preparation into out date. He never went out with a billion bucks and got me a present - well, he did, but I found out that he got it from the dollar store.

He never loved me the way he loves Raven.

Beast Boy is mine, no one elses. Especially Raven. Beast Boy's heart belong to me. Only me. And when I'm gone, he belongs with no one. Especially Raven.

So, if Beast Boy likes Raven, I'll have to break his heart.

And I'll have to destroy Raven as well.

And nothing will stop me.

* * *

Terra's so jealous that she forgets all about why she's a ghost. 

Oh well. Things will get better though.


	6. Destroyed Date pt 1

**Reaching Out for Heaven**

While many people want Terra to go to Hell, I have other plans for her. If you like Terra, you shouldn't read this chapter. If you hate Terra, I'm sure that you'll hate her even more after yes?

The reason this took so long is that, well, this chapter is long. Longest I ever wrote.And my foot hurts...

Okay, I was going to summer camp and all, I was walking casually to my room, when all of a sudden, a throbbing pain shot my foot. Ya know why? I stepped on a toothpick, which was stuck to my foot. When I took it out (which HURTS) blood came splurting out like I was shot, and I could've donated that blood to the Red Cross. XP And I had to walk with a hole in my foot.

Which **HURTS. A LOT.** Argh... I hate my luck.

Now I have a fear for toothpicks AKA toothpickphobia. >>

And school started. And I'm too lazy, my fucking teacher is a fucker.

**This fic is made to end all the pairing wars out there.****

* * *

Destroyed Date pt 1**

He never loved me the way he loves Raven.

Beast Boy is mine, no one elses. Especially Raven. Beast Boy's heart belong to me. Only me. And when I'm gone, he belongs with no one. Especially Raven.

So, if Beast Boy likes Raven, I'll have to break his heart.

And I'll have to destroy Raven as well.

And nothing will stop me.

My mind has thought of evil ways to kill Raven and destroy Beast Boy, but I know that there's one thing I can do tonight.

I guess it's time to break things.

0000000

I see Beast Boy return with a small velvet box in his hand. What's inside? I'm betting a necklace or some sort of jewelery. Heck, I want to destroy that.

Beast Boy looked at the tuxedo Cyborg got him, and thought for a bit. Then he muttered a "Nah!" and put it back where it found it.

Beast Boy put on his best suit, which turned out to be a blue shirt and leather pants. He changed his mind about five times. When I went out with him, we were in uniforms.

He ran out with his box hidden inside his pocket. On the way out, he grabbed a sport jacket.

I followed.

It turns out that he stopped by Cyborg's room to tell him that everything is all ready.

Then he ran to Raven's room, knocked on the door, and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?"

"Beast Boy"

"You're late."

"Sorry."

"Wait a bit."

After a few minutes, the door slid open, revealing Raven in her new attire. She wore a light, blue and shoulder-bladed shirt, with jean capris. Her hair was perfectly straight and made her look tall. Beast Boy's mouth hung open like a fool.

"Beast Boy"

"Yeah babe?"

"Don't do that. You look like an idiot."

"Sorry." Beast Boy's mouth closed. "Well, let's go - oh wait, a few minutes, 'k? It'll be fast." And he dashed away, screeching at Cyborg's door. He busted in.

"Yo! I'm all ready!"

"Great! I - Woah man? What happened to my suit?"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I just thought that... I should go slower, ya know, can't make any mistakes... but I promise to wear it next time!"

Cyborg sighed.

"Okay, I got everything ready. Bring your girlfriend down, WOO HOO!"

Beast Boy ran back to Raven, who didn't move an inch. He took her hand and ran towards the garage, where the T-Limo awaits. Beast Boy opened the door for Raven, who greatfully jumped in. IT was her turn to hang her mouth open.

"C-Cyborg! Is that you?"

"Yes Miss Raven. Today, I will be your driver."

"M-Miss R-R-Raven! What?"

"It is how I will address you, unless you want it something else?"

"No, i-it's fine."

"So, what is your destination?"

Beast Boy grinned behind them. Raven asked where they were going. Beast Boy shrugged. Whether they knew or not, I was sitting at the front seat beside Cyborg, and was watching them very closely.

"So, where do you want to go?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Um, I thought you planned it all out?"

"Er, no, I'm just going where you want to go."

Raven gaped. With more talking and more yadda yadda yadda, they decided to go watch a movie. Cyborg turned up the engines, and instead of the nitro and boosters that makes the car go really fast, it went like a normal car - nice and smooth.

I'm guessing it took about ten minutes to get there, and when they arrived, Cyborg told them that he would be waiting outside. But Raven and Beast Boy urged him to come.

"Come on!"

"But it's your date Mister Beast Boy!"

"You drove us here even though we could've been flying. You changed your T-Car for this date. So I think that you deserve the movie, Cyborg."

I always knew that argueing with Raven is useless, because she always had the upper step. So Cyborg just joined them. Beast Boy was pointing at all the scary movies lined up. I guess Beast Boy didn't want Raven falling asleep in the theater.

"Wicked Scary 2?"

"Erm..."

"The Grudge?"

"Er..."

"Hide and Seek?"

"Well..."

"The Ring?"

"Uh..."

"Come on Raven! You have to pick SOMETHING!"

"I was thinking... that one." Raven pointed to the movie Beast Boy was avoiding.

"**Black Nightmares**! Are you nuts? They say it WAY more scary than Wicked Scary and Wicked Scary 2 combined!"

Raven frowned.

"Well, I guess, if you think so - "

"Nononononono! What I meant was... um..." I could tell Beast Boy didn't want to see the movie, but didn't want to let Raven think that he couldn't handle it, so he was a lost for words. He sighed. "Let's... watch it."

Raven's frown turned into a smile. Beast Boy was sweating, but he bought the tickets anyways. Cyborg decided not to interfere, and so went in a different theater to watch a different movie. But I decided to follow Beast Boy and Raven.

It seems that it's so scary, that they and two other boys were the only ones. They sat right beside them, and after that, the previews started.

One boy was a blonde head, whom looked like a surfer dude, sat beside Raven, and the other boy was an African-American, who sat beside his blonde friend. They shared a extra-large bowl of popcorn.

"Oh my god, isn't those two Beast Boy and Raven - from the Teen Titans?" The blonde whispered. He seems scheming.

"You're right! But... why are they dressed like that?" The other boy replied back.

"I don't care, but Raven is so damn hot."

The two boys giggled like school girls.

And then the movie started. It wasn't even a minute when a terrifying monster ripped someone's head off. And it wasn't another minute when someone died of a flesh-eating sickness.

"You don't, well, suppose they're on a date?" The African-American asked innocently.

The blonde boy choked on his popcorn. If I had popcorn, I'd do the same.

"WHAT!"

"Well, look at that! Beast Boy is shivering, and Raven is holding his arm, somewhat half asleep."

"You're right! Well, not today, Raven is going to be MY woman."

"How?"

"Watch the master."

The blonde boy shifted his position. Raven opened her eyes after they were half closed.

"Um... Beast Boy?" She asked in a shy voice.

"Y-Yeah babe?

"Is that, uh, your leg, rubbing against my leg?"

"No baby, it isn't - WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!"

Beast Boy's shaky voice changed suddenly into a thunderous one. His angry yell was echoing in the room.He jerked his head to see that the blonde boy was the cause.

"YOU - BLONDE BOY!" He screamed, and then pointed a finger. The blonde boy could only stare.

"What's your problem?"

"Excuse me! What's **MY **problem! What about yours? You are rubbing your leg against my girlfriend's buddy!"

"Huh?"

"DON'T YOU** _EVER_** DO THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR! OR I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB BASTARD!" He showed him the middle finger, and then coaxed Raven into feeling better. I was jealous.

The blonde boy could only give him a dirty look. His friend had to cover up his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"What's so funny, man?"

"S-Sorry! Haha, that was so stupid, though, haha, making a mediocre move like that, haha..."

"Then what would you do?"

"Hey, I already have a girlfriend for 3 years now, we're at that part of rough sex." He winked.

"Geez, pretend I didn't ask."

Half way through the movie, I could tell that the blonde guy was thinking of getting to Raven again. My jealousy could only rise. Why is everybody going after Raven? What does she have that I don't?

Then the blonde boy shifted position again. He let his hand slip and let it hand over Raven's breasts. She screamed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She immediately punched the boy in his face. "**_DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!_**"

"Wha-? My hand slipped!"

"**_My hand slipped_**!" Beast Boy mocked, who decided to join Raven in the fight. "MY ASS, YOU MAN-WHORE! I SAW WHAT HAPPENED!I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER! Now, you're DEAD!"

Beasy Boy morphed into a green tiger and viciously clawed the boy. His friend and Raven tried to stop him from murdering the blonde boy.

"Beast Boy, stop! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The black aura pushed Beast Boy away from the boy, who was already heavilly bleeding. Raven rushed to his side.

"Are you crazy? Attacking a person like that..."

"I don't care! He **_touched_** you! I want him DEAD!"

"Stay." Raven ordered, and went over to the other side to apologize. She used her healing powers to somwhat close the wound, but not stop the bleeding. "You sick fuck, you don't deserve my help." She walked back, and urged Beast Boy to leave the theather. He grunted, and followed Raven to the exit.

"Why's you help someone who tried to molest you?" Beast Boy asked stubbornly.

"I appreciate you being protective, Beast Boy, but trying to kill someone over groping me isn't necessary."

Beast Boy humphed. Raven and I sighed. Well, Beast Boy did go after Slade...

Slade... who was Slade?

_"But for apple, this is the best there - Let's get outta here. Night's still young."_

_"But, pie!"_

_"Beast Boy! Come in! __Beast Boy, where are you? Answer me! He's not responding."_

_"And Terra's not in her room."_

_"Somebody want to explain how two hundred armed robots got past my security? Can't even access the computer! We're locked out!"_

_"They are too numerous to fight!"_

_"Ya-HOOOOO!"_

_"Yeah! This place is awesome!"_

_"Spent a lotta time here when I was on the road. It's the closest thing I've ever had to a home."_

_"You mean, besides Titans Tower."_

_"Yeah. So you want to ride the bumper cars, or -"_

_"Terra, is everything okay?"_

_"Totally! What makes you - "_

_"'Cause I'm having fun. A-And I really want you to have fun. But if you're not, you know, with me - "_

_"Beast Boy, you're my definition of fun. Come on, let's ride some rides."_

_"So, what made you change your mind?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"About going out with me. It was the ears, wasn't it? Ladies love the pointy ears."_

_"Actually, it was because... of all the things I could've done tonight, I realized all I really wanted to do was spend time with you._

_"Lucky for me you didn't have other plans."_

_"Beast Boy, if you knew something bad about me, would you still be my friend?"_

_"... Of course."_

_"I mean, if you were really my friend, I could tell you anything. And no matter how horrible it was, you'd still like me, right?"_

_"Yes, I promise, Terra. No matter what."_

_"Hello Terra. Remember me? I have plans for you, Terra. Did you think you and your little boyfriend could just run away?"_

_"Let her go!"_

_"Beast Boy!"_

_"Terra! Run!"_

_"Stay where you are, child."_

_"What do you want with her?"_

_"You mean she didn't tell you? I thought you two were friends. __You think you know her. You know nothing. She never even liked you."_

_"Beast Boy, come on!"_

_"Terra!"_

_"Beast Boy, fly!"_

_"Terra, no!"_

_"I lost my communicator! Gimme yours!"_

_"I don't have it."_

_"Then we've gotta get back to the Tower and - "_

_"Beast Boy, I'm not going back. I can't."_

_"What? Why can't you? Terra? Terra!"_

_"The girl you knew was merely an illusion. A fantasy. In reality, she's been working for me."_

_"That's a lie!"_

_"I found her. I trained her to control her impressive powers. And then I sent her to destroy your little T - from the inside out."_

_"No! Terra would never - "_

_"Tonight her orders were to strike. But I guess she took pity on you. Perhaps she wanted to keep you as a pet. However, despite this minor error in judgment - she was kind enough to deactivate the security at Titans Tower. Your friends are being annihilated as we speak."_

_"Liar!"_

_"Beast Boy, it's the truth."_

_"Terra... why?"_

_"Because you can never give her what she needs."_

_"No! I won't let you hurt my friend!"_

_"Dear child, you have no friends,"_

_"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."_

_"Then why did you let it?"_

_"I don't know, okay? I don't know. __Slade... he helped me, saved me from myself. He said I owed him, but - "_

_"So it was all a game? You were just pretending?"_

_"No. You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?"_

_"Slade was right. You don't have any friends."_

_"Apprentice. Come. We've had a change of plans."_

Okay okay, I can remember him, but then I forget him. That mask faced bastard! ARGH! I killed him, didn't I? Well...

Enough Terra! Calm yourself! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

I see that both Beast Boy and Raven are out of the theater, and are just walking towards the nearby arcade. It is pretty big, with hundreds of different games.

Beast Boy flipped a coin and inserted it to let him and Raven play a racing game.

"Don't think that just because you're my girlfriend, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Beast Boy gave Raven a confident smirk.

"We'll see who smirks, Beast Boy." Raven returned the favour.

BOOM! The race started.

Beast Boystarted off like lightning, and Raven just started the engine. It was obvious that Beast Boy would win - at the start. Then Raven caught up easily. The two were fighting to get to first. Raven frowned, and then grinned evilly. She used a flick of her telekinesis to push Beast Boy's thumb off the button, causing the breaks. Raven crashed into his car, and proceeded to the finish line, winning.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"NOO! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

Raven giggled. And then she and Beast Boy turned to leave the arcade. It seems as though Cyborg was already waiting for them at the T-Limo.

0000

They were taking a walk in a faraway park, miles from civilization. Beast Boy wanted to show Raven the stars.

"Just because we're away from lights, doesn't mean we're going to see the stars tonight." Raven said bitterly.

"Why?"

" 'Cause there could be clouds in the sky..."

"Well... not tonight."

"..." Raven said nothing.

A few silent minutes passed.

"It's getting a bit chilly." Raven said softly, hugging her arms and rubbing them.

"Yes, but what do you expect? There's no sun." Beast Boy saw Raven trying to make heat. "Here, you're going to catch a cold. Baby, you should've worn something better than a light shirt." He handed over his sports jacket to Raven.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

A few more minutes passed.

"Look! The first star!"

"Joy."

* * *

You know what I noticed? If you listening to music that fits the emotion you're writting about, it helps you write better. For example, for this chapter, I played evil music and sad and romantic music, and it actually turned out better. Ironic, but it works.

Bleh, I'm just too lazy to update no more. what's my motovation?


	7. Destroyed Date pt2

**Reaching Out for Heaven**

Meh, now I have a frikking bruise on my thumb. And here goes another story of my life.

Back to school sucks, and I bet it's worse than Hell. (Or Terra's ugly face for that matter) We were doing phys ed, played basketball. Unfortunately for my puny height, I played jump ball, and I got it right! But the other guy who was my opponent in jump ball was angry (I'm a girl, he's a boy, so he was teased that a girl beat him! D) and slammed the basketball on my innocent themb. We got into a minor fight. Detention for me.

Well, I'm motovated again. Thank you to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU! All of your reviews were damn funny, and a bit threatning too, but I don't care, here's the second part!

**This fic is made to end all the pairing wars out there.**

* * *

**Destroyed Date pt 2**

"It's getting a bit chilly." Raven said softly, hugging her arms and rubbing them.

"Yes, but what do you expect? There's no sun." Beast Boy saw Raven trying to make heat. "Here, you're going to catch a cold. Baby, you should've worn something better than a light shirt." He handed over his sports jacket to Raven.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

A few more minutes passed.

"Look! The first star!"

"Joy."

As more time passed, more stars decided to show their shine. I cannot expect to believe that Beast Boy fell in love with that gothic bitch. I swear... I'm gonna...

An idea struck into my head. I'm going to ruin this date - and maybe they will hate each other. Heh heh, I can't wait...

Raven and BB are surrounded by trees. I've heard, as a ghost, I can posess things, even humans to trees. Sooooo, if I just go inside the tree, like this, I can...

Yes! I arose as a tree. The tree I am posessing pulled itself from its roots and used them like feet to crash towardsthem like a monster tree. Unnoticed, I used the thickest branch of a tree to smack it on Beast Boy's head.

WHAAM!

Beast Boy went flying across the park. Terrified of the new foe, which is actually me, Raven turned around in terror. Immediately, her eyes flashed white.

"You're that same ghost who haunts me back at the tower, eh? Reveal yourself!" Raven stretched her hand towards me, and I feel like I am being lifted from my body. I can see myself flying unwillingly and see the tree I was posessing below me. Could Raven control ghosts?

Then that hand clenched into a fist, and immediately, I feel pain from being my limbs being ripped apart. Well, aparantly, I don't have any limbs left, but it still hurts. I start to scream and kick my legs, but I see a black aura surround me, and enclosing me in eternal darkness.

Raven's eyes widen as the black aura shows my figure. She mouth slutters at a moment, then shouts,

"T-TERRA!"

* * *

I hate myself and you hate me for making it so short, right? 


End file.
